Book Five: Ressurection
by Daniel Galvan
Summary: 2 years have passed since the great battle against Kuvira and her colossus. Republic City has been built new once again, and it even has a new Spirit Portal park. All is well and it looks like peace and balance have finally returned. But Korra feels something ominous growing inside the Spirit World and there is no telling what it might be.
1. Chapter One: Dragon Rising

**Book Five: Resurrection**

**Chapter One: Dragon Rising.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is actually happening." Korra smiles as she finishes getting ready. "I'm finally going on a date with Asami at the new park." Korra puts up her hair and looks at the time.<p>

"Ahh! I'm going to be late." She scrambled out the door and rushed to the park as fast as she can. When she arrived she spotted Asami already there waiting for her. Korra ran up to her. "I am so sorry that I'm late. Please forgive me."

Asami giggled at Korra. "You were only a few minutes late. I didn't wait here for that long. Now let's go see the new park." They took each others hand and started to walk through the park. They were having a great time, but Korra couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. She couldn't figure it out of course since it has been nearly two years of no problems, so she just dismissed it and continued with the date with Asami.

As they walk across the path, Korra comes across the new spirit portal. She feels a strong throbbing in her head, causing her to grunt. Asami takes notice and tries to see what's wrong. "Korra? You okay?" She asks. Korra just shakes her head in attempts to relieve the sensation. "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry." She looks off behind Asami and sees a small food stand. "What do you say we grab something to eat?" Asami being a little confused agrees. And their date continued.

They shared cotton candy, bought teddy bears for each other and when it became late, they got in Asami's car and drove back to Asami's home.

"You sure you don't want me to take you home?" Asami asked gently. Korra scoffed as she said, "Not unless your car can drive on water." Asami smirked. "Varrick's actually considering building that." They both laughed. They then gazed at each other. An awkward silence surrounds them. Asami strokes her hair. "Well...good-" Korra quickly kisses her, cutting her off. As she pulled back Asami held her lips and blushed. Korra froze. "Uhhh...see you next time." She then runs off. Asami smiles and heads inside.

Korra who just arrives at the docks of Air temple island is then greeted by Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. "KORRA!" They yell. Korra waves back. Jinora went ahead and asked the important question. "So...how was the date?"

Korra looked and her and replied, "Wouldn't you like to know." She began to walk up the steps to the temple, with the young air benders following her. Meelo nudges Ikki and whispers," Don't you think it's weird that Korra has a girlfriend?"

Ikki felt offended by that. "Shh! Mom says to be respectful of other people decisions!"

Meelo pouted. "It's still weird..." Ikki jabs her elbow into his side, drawing a shout of sudden pain.

Jinora walks beside Korra, anxious to know the details of her romantic experience. "You know...it's okay if it went bad..."

Korra immediately barked, "It didn't go bad!" She waves one of her souvenirs I her face. "The bear proves it!"

Jinora smiled. "Did you kiss her?" She asked with a smug look on her face. Soon the others joined in and asked the same question over and over again.

Korra growled, "Shouldn't you guys be in bed?" The kids just laughed in response. Korra smiled and shook her head. As they make it to the temple they see Tenzin waiting for them.

"Hello, Korra." He greeted. "Children." As soon as he said that, the kids then ran off into the temple.

"Hey Tenzin." Korra said as she set her stuff down to rest.

"Well, by the looks of it, your date went pretty well."

Korra sighed. "It was great."

"I overheard your conversation down there. Something about a kiss?"

"Uhhh...well...yes."

"I too am curious. Did you two kiss."

Korra's face turned red. "I...yes, I did. Happy? Why don't you go tell Jinora and the others? Better yet, put on the radio. Go ahead and do that!"

"Okay, Korra relax. I didn't mean to intrude your personal issues." Tenzin said.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I don't know if it was the right thing to do." Korra picked up her things and headed off inside, Tenzin followed her.

"Now, Korra. I don't know much about these things but I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you may think." Tenzin said, holding her shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose." She chuckled a bit. "Look at me, I've taken down blood benders, dark spirits, giant robots, and I'm scared of a little kiss."

Tenzin smiled. "Goodnight Korra."

"Night." Korra entered her room and unpacked her things. She placed her new teddy bear on the shelf and went to bed. She fell asleep almost instantly, but as she slept, her dreams were not so pleasant. She saw Vaatu, laughing his annoying laugh as always. But...he wasn't alone. A dragon swooped in from behind. It blew fire from its mouth, but that wasn't all...it lifted large chunks of earth, summoned waves of water and blasted whirlwinds of air. It then...split in two.

Turned horned creatures in human bodies appeared, one taller than the other. Suddenly...they attacked Vaatu, eventually destroying him.

As the events took place, the world behind them changed into the Southern Water Tribe. The two creatures burnt down all nearby igloos and killed as many villagers as they could. Nothing but screams were heard.

When there was nothing but ashes, one of them spoke. "...Avatar..."

Korra quickly jumped up and yelled. She was breathing rapidly, trying to recall what she had just witnessed. "Ok, Korra." She breathed to herself. "Something's going on." Korra sat down next to her legs, put her fists together and began to meditate.

Soon, she found herself in the spirit world. But there was no spirit in sight. She strolled around desperate to find at least one spirit. "What is going on?" She whispered to herself. Confusion rattled her mind. "Who could've done this?"

In the distance, she saw a familiar face. "Iroh?"

"Korra..." Iroh appeared to be in pain. He collapsed onto the ground. Korra rushed to him.

"What happened to you?" Korra asked as she tried to find any wounds on his body.

"Everything is...destroyed." Iroh breathed. "I...tried to stop them but...they were two strong. All of our friends in the spirit world...are gone..."

Korra looked around to see if she could find any clue to who or what could've been responsible. "Who did this?" She asked.

"An enemy...from Avatar Aang's past..." Iroh said weakly.

"What? I...don't understand. How is this possible." Korra questioned.

"Nothing is impossible, Korra." Iroh replied. "You must stop him...before it is too late."

"Who?"

"The Avatar Dragon..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Due to my habit of sharing every frikkin thing I do, that is my "rough draft" of the first chapter. I might extend it depending on my feelings for this chapter. See ya next week! **


	2. Chapter Two: Monster from the Past

**Book Five: Resurrection**

** Chapter Two: Monster from the Past**

* * *

><p>Korra began to heal Iroh's wounds. She helped him back up to his feet and walked him to safety.<p>

"Oh, thank you, Korra. I am in your debt." Iroh sighed.

"Oh, it's nothing. You helped me a whole lot before. I'm just returning the favor." Korra grinned as she set Iroh down near the ravaged remains of his tea table. "What exactly happened to the other spirits?" She asked.

"They were either destroyed or lost."

"And what did you say that was responsible for this?"

."The Avatar dragons...you must be careful of them, Korra. Two of those monsterous demons passed through here not too long ago..."

"What are these things? Where did they come from?"

"They were an ancient colony of spirit animals that. oamed this world. During the time of the very first Avatar, some of these creatures passed through a portal to the material world and found a home in a forest full of many other spirits."

"That sounds like the forest Avatar Wan lived in."

"That's right Korra. You may also be familiar with the strangers who came across the spirits and sometimes even attacked them. Although many spirits would often flea, the Avatar dragons fought back."

"Why do you call them "AVATAR" dragons?"

"A good question deserves an even better answer. One of the dragons who fought back flew into one of the attackers and claimed his body."

"You mean...it possessed him?"

"Yes. In doing so, it also possessed the stranger's ability to firebend. Its new body tore and ripped so that the dragon retained its horns and scales."

"So it became...a dragon-person?"

"Well that is one way of putting it. The other humans looked at the dragon with horror and quickly fired at it, but it proved too fast for them. The dragon easily defeated them and soon after he took their bending as well."

"Like Amon, right?"

"Yes, but only far more dangerous. You see, as it takes their bending, it uses it to its own will. The dragon sought even more power and ventured across the world in search for more bending abilities. It had no need for the ancient lion turtles. After he was finished on his journey, he had obtained every bending style known to man. Airbending, earthbending, lavabending, lightning, blood, sand, all of them. Even then it was not enough to please it's desire. So it left all the lion turtle cities in ruins and enslaved the humans who thrived there. The dragon lived as a tyrant dragon king. People have given him many names...MONSTER...MURDERER...DEATH...but only one of them pleased him...THRASHER...LORD THRASHER."

"Did Avatar Wan do anything to stop him?"

"Yes...but unfortunately not in a pleasent way. He had no choice but to lock him away into the spirit world and destroy all of his kind..."

"But...why?"

"He was afraid that more of his kind would become like Thrasher if they were given the chance..."

"Wow...is he still alive?"

"His spirit mysteriously passed years ago."

"How?"

"I was told by the spirits that Avatar Aang may have somthing to do with it. However I dont know what."

"Wait this doesnt make any sense. If Thrasher's gone along with all his kind, how are you so sure that two of those things attacked you?"

"That is all the spirits have told me...unless...you ask the son of Avatar Aang."

"Tenzin?"

"Yes he may provide you with the answers you need. You must go now. I fear for you in this world."

Korra looked around once more at the devastation that surrounded her. "If whoever...or _whatever_ did this keeps this up, this world may not be the only one we have to worry about." She said as she sat down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She soon found herself back inside her room back at the air temple.

"I got to find Tenzin..." She whispered to herself. The Avatar dashed through her door and across the halls, sprinting towards Tenzin's bedroom. As soon as she got there, Korra burst through the doorway to his room and exclaimed, "TENZIN!"

The airbender jumped up from his slumber waking his wife Pema in the process.

"Korra!" Tenzin grunted, wiping his eyes. "What are you doing!? Do you have any idea what time it is!?"

Korra, now struggling for breath answers. "Tenzin...I need to talk to you..."

"Well can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"How did Aang die!?" Korra immediately regretted blurting that out. Silence now surrounded the room.

Pema placed her hand on Tenzin's shoulder and looked at Korra with disappointment in her eyes. "Korra, how could you say something like that?"

"Look, I'm so sorry I said that. But, Tenzin I need to know."

Tenzin sighed and got up from his bed. "Follow me." He said as he began to walk out the door.

The two were now outside, standing where Korra normally meditates. Tenzin pulled out a picture from his robe and showed it to Korra. "I'm sure you've seen this before."

"Yeah. That's your family when you were little."

"It is also the last time I've ever seen my father."

"What?"

"Yes, it's true."

"So you know what happened to him? About...the dragon?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Iroh told me about him in the spirit world. He told me that he's seen them...and to ask you if what he says about Lord Thrasher is true."

Tenzin breathed deeply and put the picture back inside his robe. "Yes...I know of Thrasher...the monster who basically finished off the Air Nation. My mother told me about how she witness my father battle him. She left with him and my Uncle Sokka who led the entire Southern Water Tribe army. To keep me and my siblings safe, my mother sent us to Zaofu with Toph and her family. A few months later she returns to tell me that the dragon was slayed...but the same was said for my uncle...and father."

"I can't imagined how you felt..."

"I was angry...I dreaded the fact that I never told him 'goodbye' or even 'I love you'. I didn't talk to anyone for years. I shunned my own family. But I finally came to my senses and accepted my fathers fate and I knew what I had to do. I had to rebuild the Air Nation for my father."

"And you did...I guess you can say mission accomplished."

"Thrasher was dead and his spirit vanished...but there was no telling if there was more of him. Which is why I am willing to defend my family and city along side you, against anything that threatens it."

"Thank you Tenzin..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the spirit world. Two figures sat in a hillside staring at the field in front of them.<p>

"We are getting closer to the portal, brother...I can feel the Avatar's presence as we speak. Oh, how fuels my need for her blood..." He turned to see another figure sitting on a rock holding a spirit butterfly with it's finger.

Rolling its eyes, the first figure grunted. "Yes, the butterfly is very pretty, Omega." It walked up to it's brother and snatched the creature from its finger.

Now holding it in the palm of it's hand. "But you know what's funny about beauty..." The figure slightly clenched its fist covering the butterfly completely. "It was always meant to be destroyed!" The figure growled as it burned the butterfly to ashes.

"Just like the beautiful material world. And little old Alpha and Omega are going to be the ones to do it..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry 'bout the wait...computers suck nowadays...


End file.
